


I Love You More Than Captain America

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: I Love You More Than... [13]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur





	I Love You More Than Captain America

Steve walked into his and Tony’s shared floor reluctantly. “Tony?” He and Tony had gotten into a silly fight the night before and he wasn’t sure if Tony was still mad or not.

“Tony?” Steve repeated when no reply came. He walked over to their bedroom door, turning the knob revealed that it was locked.

“Tony!? OPEN UP!” Steve mocked childishly.

“Steve shut up!” Steve smiled at the reply. He wasn’t happy that Tony was still upset, but at least he was talking.

“I thought you said you weren’t talking to me…” Steve mocked. 

“I’m not!” Tony yelled

“Sure sounds like you are, Stark!”

“I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU UNTIL YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME MORE THAN BEING CAPTAIN AMERICA!” The door swung open. Tony was red in the face with tears in his eyes; Steve couldn’t help but laugh.

“That’s what this is about?” Steve fell on his ass in a fit of laughter.

“Yes…” Tony whispered shyly.

“Fine. Fine. Tony Stark-Rogers. I love you more than being Captain America.” Steve stood up and opened his arms to Tony. 

“Yay!” Tony jumped into Steve’s open arms, Causing them to fall down together in a heap of flailing body parts.


End file.
